Caillou goes on an adventure
by Rolo Maturbo
Summary: Caillou goes on an adventure, starring Caillous daddy.


Please Note (I refer to my previous Cailloucapade to real life time.)

Caillou woke up for some odd reason at the crack of dawn. He heard noises downstairs and so he grabbed his bat. He peeked and standing there in the kitchen, Daddy with his green robe and a bottle of orange juice and his "Caillou don't touch this" water. Daddy was looking out the window, his eyes sunk and his face gripped in 5 o'clock shadow. Daddy poured a big glass of both and drunk it fast. Tossing the "no touch water" into the recycling. He hissed as he slowly lumbered up.

Caillou hid and watched Daddy stand looking at the mirror. He cried for awhile wondering what happened Caillou ran by. Daddy stopped, he knew Caillou is loose and so he swallowed his pride. "Yes Caillou?" He said. Caillou looked at him "daddy why are you crying?" Daddy looked and said "I stubbed my toe..." Caillou walked away. Daddy knew what was about to happen, Caillou was going to grab a bandaid and all will be well. Caillou comes in screaming "TIME TO AMPUTATE!" while whipping a knife around wildly. "CAILLOU PUT THAT DOWN!" Daddy ordered in fear. Caillou tossed it and it stuck to the wall. Caillou raised his arms and made wooshing noises as he ran out.

Daddy felt frightened, feeling that Patricide must run deep in Mommy's side of the family.

Daddy got dressed for work and kissed Mommy Rosie and yet...Where Cailou? Daddy walked out to his car got in and drove off. Daddy put on the radio, Country Wide People's Radio. "NOOOOOOOO!" Caillou screamed. Daddy slammed on the brakes. He turned back to see Caillou in the back of his car. Caillou waved sheepishly. Daddy turned and hit his head on the wheel. "What...are...you...doing?" Caillou stared as snot dripped from his nose and he scratched his butt and sniffed his hand.

Daddy pulled his phone out, 1 message from Mommy "Hi Rosie and Caillou are with me at The Big Box Store, its been 3 years and the staffs a clean slate. : Sent 1 minute ago" Daddy looked back no Caillou. The back door are locked so he couldn't of gotten out! Daddy put the car into gear and kept driving.

Daddy got to the Office where he worked owned by Leo's Dad, Uncle and Grandpa. "Youre late Caillou and Rosie's Daddy!" Leo's dad grumbled. Daddy sat at his desk, hours rolled by until Daddy's shifted ended. Caillous Daddy stood up and punched out.

Daddy went to the No Touch Juice store and walked in, he bought Red and Clear no touch juice. He got into his car, .Caillou slumped out to the pavement. Daddy blinked the door was shut and locked. Daddy was worried that reality was bending. He pulled up to his house, lights on Caillou screaming "NOOO SCREEEEE!" Rosie crying glass broke as caillous feet pattered through the house. Daddy had a letter, he went to the garage and sat.

"Dear Caillous Daddy,

This is the wife of one of your Comrads, letting you know SSGT Harry Henderson took his own life yesterday. The funeral will be Sunday, can you be our VIP to speak, Harry spoke so much of you and that in the War you both where the last of your platoon.

RSVP

Sincerely,

Matilda."

Daddy dropped the letter, he shook as he pulled out his trunk. Daddy pulled a old tattered photograph. He and 10 men next to a tank. Daddy, remembered that day when the ambush happened in Fulujah. As a commanding officer he felt the awards given where an insult to his men. That when he got home he got spat on by hippies. That night after night he patrolled his neighborhood. He was the last one, he was alone.

Mommy walked in to berate Daddy but she saw the letter. She walked up and hugged him as she never knew Daddy was in the military. He called Leo's Dad's office. "Hi Sunday I need the day off, I have a fune" Leo's dad yelled back "Listen here I am in charge of Caillou County mid district 10th building East Cailloumoore devision...I don't care if it's your mother SHOW UP TO WORK!" phone hung up.

Daddy went to work crying missing out on seeing the last of his men off. Leo's dad berated him "awww miss your pal? Listen while you killed babies and I went to UCLA...And I will" Daddy got up and punched Leo's dad then proceeded to beat him. He moaned in pain as Caillous dad got into his car and made it to watch his friend get lowered into the ground. Daddy gave a salute as tears rolled down his face.

Leos dad called the cops, he pointed yelling "Arrest that fascist you pigs! I am a tax payer!" The cops arrest Leo's dad and well turned out he was embezzling amongst 70 other major crimes. He also was beaten mysteriously in the knees and ribs. He also was placed next to the angry bald guys.

Suddenly Caillou wakes up, and that's how Caillou had his first overtly vivid dream that wasn't all about him.

Daddy isn't a war vet.

Leo's Daddy is a Garbage Man.

Everyone is addressed as their first born name and title.


End file.
